


12 Moments in Lex and Clark's Life.

by orphan_account



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 moments that shape the life Lex and Clark build as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Moments in Lex and Clark's Life.

## 12 Moments in Lex and Clark's Life. 

by Fan_Spagle

<http://fan-spagle.livejournal.com/>

* * *

Title: 12 Moments in Lex and Clark's Life. Pairing: Lex/Clark  
Disclaimer: I don't oown anything!  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: 12 moments all shaping the life Lex and Clark build as a family. 

* * *

001.) Beginnings. 

Lillian pushed once more, hard. She cried out and then a moment later, so did a newborn baby. When she was handed the red headed angel she smiled and looked up to find Lionel's assistant, Jennifer by her side. "Lionel asked, that you name him Alexander," she said with a polite smile. 

Lara wept as she glanced down at his beauty blue eyes. "What shall we name him, my love." She asked the proud new daddy next to her. Jor-El smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I was thinking we would name him after my father," he whispered. She smiled and nodded, "welcome to your life, Kal-El," she said as the newborn closed his eyes. 

002.) Middle 

Clark glanced up at the LuthorCorp building and gave a nervous smile, "you think I can do this?" he whisper to the brunette beside him. Lois rolled her eyes and pushed him forward. "Jesus, Smallville, get some backbone will you." She said with a affection smile. He could do this, he had to... this was his first big interview. He had finally become a man. 

Lex stood in front of the window and looked down at the city...his city. "A Mr. Kent is here to see you," Mercy said from the doorway. Lex ran a hand down his bald head and nodded silently. He hated interviews but...it was necessary, especially now that he had beaten his father. He had finally become the victor. 

003.) Ends 

Lex ran through the fortress stumbling on his way, and muttered something about evil alien flooring. 

"LEX!!!" Clark screamed from the other room making Lex move faster. 

"Coming...coming," he called out, running into the main bedroom. Clark laid there on silver sheets with their newly adopted baby in his arms. Lex ran over and handed him the formula. 

"Got it," he said and flopped down on the bed. Clark smiled at him and placed the bottle in their son's mouth. "So, what should we name him?" Clark asked looking at Lex with those blue eyes that captured Lex's heart the moment he saw them. 

"I was thinking...Jonathan," he whispered as he kissed Clark's forehead softly. 

Clark's eyes began to water and he nodded slowly, "welcome to your life, Jonathan," he said as the newborn closed his eyes. 

Part Two 

004.) First 

"How do you hear me every time I call out your name?" Lex asked as he rubbed his hands down Clark's back. Clark turned his head causing his hair to tickle Lex's chin. He kissed his lover's chest as his left thumb made circles around his Lex's nipple. 

He leaned in and placed his lips next to his love's ear. "Because yours is the first voice I hear in the morning. The first voice I search for at night. I know your voice as well as I know my own and even a hundred years from now, your voice will always be the first I'll want to hear." 

005.) Last 

Clark walked into the room as quietly as he could. He tiptoed over to the bedside and looked down at his lover. Lex looked tiny and weak in the bed and Clark clenched his hands into fist to calm himself down. It was becoming a recurring thing for Lex to find him self in here and Clark was getting sick of it. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and slowly reached out and took Lex's hand. He tired to stop himself but as he sat there the tears began to flow. 

"You god damn fool," he hissed as he ran his thumb up and down Lex's palm. "why do you do these things?" he asked the sleeping man. "Why do you always have to put your self at risk?" 

Since Lex had won Senate, the billionaire had become unstoppable in his fight to stop the people that preyed on the weak and powerless. His constant battle with the fat cats of the city was making him target number one. Clark couldn't be prouder of what Lex was doing, but Superman was constantly busy saving the man he loved a minute before his death. 

Clark took a deep breathe and moved closer to kiss Lex's hand. He thanked the powers that he made it on time and watched the chest of his lover as it slowly went up and down. He closed his eyes and for a instant and wondered what it would be like if Lex wasn't with him, if he wasn't in his life. 

In a world were the two of them were fighting to stop evil every last minute with each other become important. 

Because, what if this kiss was their last? What if that single I love you was the last to be uttered? What if that one caress was the last that Clark ever felt. 

Nothing was trivial in their lives and every moment was treated as if it were their last. 

006.) Old 

Lex looked into the mirror and blinked a few times before moving a bit closer. He looked at every line closely and felt a shiver go down his spine. Was it a trick of light? Was he really seeing what he thought he was? He clenched his eyes shut and counted to ten before reopening them, but still the vision in the mirror was the same. 

"What are you doing?" Clark asked with an amused smile as he leaned against the door. Lex hadn't even realized his nose was pushed against the glass and moved back quickly as turned to his lover. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but couldn't say it out loud because what if Clark confirmed his fears? 

Clark watched the uncertainty flash in his love's eyes and quickly walked over and embraced Lex. "What is it?" he asked softly. 

Lex closed his eyes and breathed in Clark's scent. "am I-I looking more like Lionel as I get older?" he asked, his voice filled with dread. Clark knew instantly how weighted that question was and took a deep breath before moving Lex's chin up so he could look into those gorgeous blue eyes. 

"You'll never, EVER be him," he said firmly making sure his eyes conveyed the truth in his words. Lex closed his eyes and held onto Clark a bit tighter. They stood there in silence before Clark moved him out of bathroom and into their bedroom, "and besides thirty is not old," he said. 

Lex sighed and shook his head, "I hate birthdays," he muttered as Clark gave him a light kiss. On the bed was rose petals and a bottle of champagne. Lex turned around and gave Clark a shocked smile, "but maybe you can change my mind." He whispered in awe. Even after years of being with this man, Clark never seemed to stop amazing him. Clark kissed his lips slowly before taking the towel off Lex's body, "I intend to," he whispered. 

007.) Hug 

Lex walked into the penthouse and threw down his briefcase. "Fucking assholes," he hissed ripping off his tie as he flopped down onto the couch. He kicked off his shoe and ran a shaky hand down his bald head. "Didn't go as well as you planned," Clark asked as he rocked their sleeping son, Jonathan in his arms. Lex turned around with a raised eyebrow and then quickly looked away. Clark sighed and placed little Johnny in the bassinette by the coffee table. 

He walked to the back of the couch and leaned down, surrounding Lex with his loving embrace. "Tell me," he whispered. Lex shook his head and quickly turned around to face him. "Just...just hold me," he whispered into his ear. He nodded as he picked him up and super speed them to their bed. He kept his eyes firmly on the blue of Lex's irises as he silently undressed him. 

Clark didn't say anything as he held Lex tight because he knew how much strength it took his lover to admit, that even Luthors sometimes just needed a hug. 

008.) Fear 

Lex's looked down at the world below him and cursed evil aliens that had gorgeous pouty lips. He felt his body shaking but kept it from showing by digging his nails into his palms. He clenched his eyes tight and counted to ten as the world began to move faster. 

"Can we slow down?" he asked as calmly as he could. He felt them stop the moment the words came out of his mouth. He turned his head to look into the beautiful alien face behind him. "You ok?" Clark asked turning Lex around so they were chest to chest. Lex snuggled in and nodded his head silently. Clark raised an eyebrow and began to slowly descended to the world below. 

"What are you doing?" Lex asked. Clark gave him a half smile as his feet hit the ground. He undid his cape and laid it down. "Sit with me," he asked as he sat on the cape and tapped the empty side. Lex slowly sat down as he looked around at the view. The sun was just setting and they were in a meadow with nothing but purple flowers as far as his eyes could see. "Did you know it took me three years before I let myself really fly?" Clark asked out of the blue running his hands softly on the tops of the flowers. 

Lex raised an eyebrow, "why is that?" he asked. Clark shrugged and looked up to the sky, "men shouldn't be able to fly, it isn't natural," he said keeping his eyes heaven bound. 

Lex nodded his head and reached out, touching Clark's shoulder. "I also hated to fly," Clark said after a moment then turned and gave Lex a small smile. Lex smiled back and picked a flower bring it up to his nose to smell the sweet scent. "Are you trying to tell me even Superman has fears, Clark?" he asked placing the flower in his pocket. Clark shrugged and moved a bit closer staring at the beauty of Lex in the slowly fading sun. 

"I'm not really Superman," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed those pink full lips, "and neither are you," he said against Lex's mouth. Lex moved back with a questioning look. "What does that mean?" he asked. Clark smiled and reached out to undo the top button of Lex's shirt. "You don't ever have to hide your fears from me, Lex," he said leaning down and kissing the newly exposed neck. Lex moaned as he tilted his head to give Clark more excess to the spot just below his ear, the spot that drove Lex insane. His eyes took in the reds and oranges of the sky before they began to slowly fade away. He couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful sunset. 

009.) Puzzle 

Johnny stuffed his chubby hand into his mouth as he watched his dad with his big blue eyes. Dad had something attached to his ear and he was getting mad at it. Johnny frowned and narrowed his eyes at the thing. He hated when his dad let it attack his ear. He made a few noises and cooed when his dad walked over and gave him a smile. His dad always smiled at him. 

Johnny made another noise and cheered when his dad picked him up. He reached out and touched his dad's face with his saliva covered hands. He looked at the thing in dad's hand and reached out further to try and get the bad thing away from him. 

"No, Johnny, dad's on the phone," he said. Soooo, the evil thing had a name. Johnny narrowed his baby eyes. He and phone would be alone soon, oh yes....and then...he would pee all over it for making his dad upset. 

010.) Red 

Lois sat at the end of Clark's desk with a magazine in her hands. She smiled and then read out one of the articles loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Senator Luthor made a splash tonight at the Governor's Ball in a fully pimped out red suit," she said with a chuckle. She turned the photo around and showed him the hideous suit that Clark begged Lex not to wear. 

"Smallville, how could you let your man walk out the door looking like Mr. Clean on Christmas day," she asked with a chuckle. Clark sighed and looked away from the picture. He began typing faster on his keyboard in a horrible attempt to get Lois off his back. 

Lois smiled brighter at the effort and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Is it because you have a kink for Santa, Smallville?" she whispered, laughing hysterically when Clark began to blush crimson red. 

011.) Grey 

Lex looked around the room with a satisfied smile. It was perfect, Lex truly was the master of all that was dcor. He walked over slowly to the wall and let his finger tips brush the newly painted finish and almost purred in satisfaction. 

Oh yes, he truly loved this color. "Should I leave you two alone?" Clark asked as he walked in with a huge smile on his face. Lex turned around with outstretched arms, "Isn't it fantastic, Clark," he said with pride. Clark looked around the newly decorated office and nodded his head with an amused smile. 

"It's great," he said then frowned at the walls, "but don't you think grey walls are a bit...I don't know...depressing?" 

Lex shook his head and with that `poor silly fashion depraved Clark' tone, that he used all the time, he said, "grey is the color of power in a way that purple is the color of royalty." 

Clark raised an eyebrow, "really, I've never heard that before?" 

Lex sighed and looked back at the walls, "I'm not surprised, Clark. When was the last time you picked up a fashion magazine." 

Clark snorted and shook his head, "Lex, baby, I maybe gay but I'm not a queen." 

Lex spun around with an affronted look on his face, "are you implying that I am?" 

Clark shook his head and gave him a cheeky smirk, "of course you're not, baby." 

012.) White 

Clark looked down at Lex's pale white skin that looked eternal against the silk purple sheets. He leaned down and kissed his lover's smooth white chest and licked his way up to that gorgeous, long neck. 

He nipped softly and smirked at the loud moan that came from above. "like that, baby?" he asked as he ran his hands down Lex's snow white skin. He looked down and licked his lips as he saw Lex's cock began to leak creamy white pre-come out of the tip. He moved down and placed his mouth around Lex's cock and lapped up that salty creamy taste he loved. 

"God, Clark, yes," Lex hissed moving his hips up to show Clark he wanted more. He grabbed onto Clark's hair, his silky white hands looking perfect in the jet black locks. Lex held on tight as he began to pump slowly into the hot cavern of Clark's mouth. 

"Fuck, yeah babe, love this," he said as he moved up and down. He moaned loudly as Clark began to relax his muscles and Lex's whole cock slid in. "Clark, Jesus, yes," he said, "could fuck your mouth all night," he moaned as he moved his hips faster. 

Clark moved one hand down to Lex's ass until it reached that sweet hole. With his index finger he began to make the tiniest of circles around it. 

"Oh god...please Clark... need it... please!" 

Clark slowly placed his finger in Lex's hole, pumping it in and out before placing another finger in. Lex moaned and moved his hips in rhythm to Clark's fingers, loving every second. 

Clark moved up and Lex cry out in protest but stopped when he saw Clark slicking his cock and nodded frantically, "oh god yes, Clark, fuck me." Clark moved over quickly and lined his cock up to Lex's sweet hole. The feel of his cock slowly sliding into his lover made Clark cry out in ecstasy. 

"God...feel so good, Lex," he said as he put Lex's legs over his shoulders and grabbed onto his ass. 

Lex closed his eyes, "Clark...harder... need it hard." 

Clark took a deep breath and then began to move his hips. 

"Look at me," he demanded making Lex open his eyes wide. The intense pleasure in his lover's eyes made him lose it and he began to pump in and out of Lex even faster. "Oh Lex, fuck... god yeah, love this, love fucking you," He said his cock sliding in and out of that warm, tight hole. 

Clark tried but he couldn't last much longer and he grabbed Lex's cock and began to pull it in time with his own harsh movements. 

"Yes...oh god...LEX," he screamed feeling creamy, white come flow down his fist as Lex came with him. 

They both looked into each others eyes and smiled. "I lov...WHAAAAA!! 

They both looked over to the baby monitor and sighed, "your turn," they both said in unison and laughed. 

The End 


End file.
